El secreto de las estrellas
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¿Cómo podían dos niños, tan pequeños, inocentes e inexpertos, haber descubierto el amor y tener que sufrir la separación? ¿Qué cruel destino los atrapaba? Eso era algo que únicamente, las estrellas del cielo podían saber. Era su secreto. Lo guardarían en silencio cada vez que ellos, a lo largo de años, volteaban a mirarlas.


¡Hola, sempais! Un gusto volver a darme una vuelta por acá luego de lo que parece una eternidad (uwu)... y debería estar haciendo un examen virtual para Latín (¬¬), pero, }¡que se vaya al cuerno, yo necesito ItaSaso!

Owwwnn... ¡están matándome, sempais! (xS), no puedo creer que no haya nada nuevo de esta pareja. Todo el tiempo entro en la sección de Naruto —únicamente al ItaSaso—, deseando desde el fondo de mi corazón encontrarme con alguna actualización o fic nuevo y resulta que no hay nada (7-7).

Bueeeno, pues, una disculpa, pero en medio de la desesperación de la escuela y el hecho de que, espero que en alguna parte del vasto mundo haya personas que necesiten del ItaSaso tanto como yo, trataré de exprimir cualquier posible idea para escribir de estos dos. En fin, que ya dicho esto, (xD) lo que sigue es el resultado. Ojalá puedan disfrutarlo y comentar (:3), que me permito decirles, es por eso que me mantengo viva todavía ahora (nwn)

_Advertencias: Yaoi, posible OoC. _

**Naruto, blah, blah, Kishimoto, blah, blah. No, ya, en serio (xD): La serie pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo tomé prestados sus personajes para darme en el gusto, y desear hacer lo mismo con el suyo (:D)**

* * *

**((El secreto de las estrellas))**

**.**

Alzó las manos hacia el pálido y delicado rostro de Sasori. Lo hizo sin pensar, envuelto con aquella inocencia común de los niños que todavía creen en los cuentos de hadas. Y a pesar de que una voz le grita que se detenga, no puede evitar acariciar con los dedos la suave y fría piel del otro, explorando con inseguridad su barbilla y pómulos. Claro que no les puede sentir a través de los guantes de cuero, pero resulta sencillo darse cuenta que en este momento, la baja temperatura es culpable de que el cuerpo de Sasori tiemble, con tanta rapidez que los espasmos parecen suceder con la misma rapidez que el batir de alas de un colibrí.

Él solamente actúa en respuesta al castañeo de dientes, respirando lentamente y descansando sus manos en las mejillas del Akasuna, que de inmediato se encienden; Itachi no sabe decir si se debe a la vergüenza o algo más, todavía desconocido para su joven e inexperto corazón. Aun así, las emociones sin nombre explotan en su interior y empiezan a golpearlo hasta que durante un segundo, casi se siente desvanecer por falta de aliento. No sabe por qué, pero tiene miedo. No sabe por qué, pero la felicidad lo asalta al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, se da cuenta que en ambos ojos de Sasori, habitan un par de estrellas. Refulgen con toda su fuerza ahora, como si el contacto de sus cuerpos, encendiera una especie de interruptor. Son hermosos; Itachi es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

El Uchiha desea que el momento sea eterno, como el arte que Sasori tanto defiende. Aunque está confundido, se deleita con la pequeña sonrisa que esboza el pelirrojo mientras poco a poco levanta la cabeza, intentando —en vano nuevamente— alcanzarlo en estatura. Itachi sabe que para ser un niño de once años, él es mucho más alto de lo normal, y sabe cuánto molesta esto al Akasuna.

—Mi madre me compró estos guantes en mi cumpleaños —dijo, para romper el silencio—. Están un poco grandes, pero no tengo nada de frío.

Con un gesto más bien suave y determinado, Sasori se deshace del gesto y se encoge de hombros. Itachi deja caer las manos a los costados y se sacude la nieve del gorrito. Hace rato, mientras se balanceaban en los columpios, había intentado saltar desde lo más alto, y terminó cayendo sobre la nieve y Sasori. Fue uno de esos golpes que fácilmente se califican como _madrazos, _pero a él no le importó. Todavía podía sentir el aliento cálido de Sasori mientras le reñía por hacerse el intrépido.

—¿Estás presumiendo? —Fue lo único que respondió Sasori, echándole una mirada un tanto despectiva. Itachi negó con la cabeza y luego, con cierta timidez, se quitó los guantes y pretendió alcanzárselos al pelirrojo; éste le miró con duda primero a él, luego a los guantes, y de nuevo a Itachi—. ¿Qué?

—Tómalos. Necesitas de un abrigo más que yo —se burló, aunque iba muy en serio. Sasori se echó un rápido vistazo, ignorando que apenas si llevaba un suéter delgado, bufanda y gorrito que no le servían de mucho para menguar el frío.

—No los quiero —rechazó, tajantemente. Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Anda, no te quieras hacer el valiente. Aquí no está Deidara para fastidiarte porque me aceptes algo.

Sasori echó la cabeza para atrás y gruñó algo ininteligible. A regañadientes, los cogió, aunque únicamente se puso uno. Después, con una expresión taciturna, observó el otro. Una sombra cruzó sus ojos, e Itachi se limitó a forzar una leve sonrisa, casi adivinando lo que estaría pensando. Deseó golpearle el hombro de forma amistosa, quizá buscando que Sasori se enojara y le mirara con severidad, como cualquier otro día. Pero este no era cualquier otro día, pensó, sintiendo un triste peso cayendo sobre sus hombros. Por eso, no se atrevió a decirle nada al Akasuna; él se sentía igual o peor, ahora que recién iba descubriendo el gran afecto que le tenía…ahora que ya no lo vería más.

—Esta es la última vez que nos veremos —aseveró el pelirrojo, rompiendo con sus ensoñaciones—. Quizá sea mejor no aceptarte esto —y estiró el guante que todavía no se ponía; si Itachi lo tomaba, estaba seguro de que se quitaría el otro y se lo devolvería rápidamente. Por su expresión, también adivinó que luego se iría colina arriba, a la casa donde vivió durante once años, pero que ahora se quedaría vacía. El pensamiento le dolió, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Quédatelos. Me darás una excusa para ir a verte mañana, antes de la mudanza.

—Ya te dije que esta será la última vez que nos veamos —indicó Sasori, de forma todavía más contundente. Itachi se dio cuenta de que lo decía muy en serio; al pelirrojo no le gustaba hacerse con tontas despedidas. Pero para él, cada segundo era importante.

—Entonces, igual quédatelos. Que sea un regalo de mí para ti.

La mueca compungida del Akasuna también le dolió, pero hizo como que no se daba cuenta o no le afectaba. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, aliviándose porque de inmediato sintió que el frío disminuía.

—Vale —dijo Sasori, sorprendiendo a Itachi—. Si tú me permites quedármelos… —hizo una pausa y miró hacia el otro lado—. Itachi, hay algo que debo pedirte.

—Lo que sea.

Sasori tragó saliva. Tardó demasiado en mirarlo, aunque hace varios minutos había estado preocupado por la hora; no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas, y tenía un ratito de su hora fijada para regresar a casa. El Uchiha le miró curioso ante su indecisión, pues normalmente Sasori iba directo al grano —a veces incluso, violentamente—.

—Dame un beso. —La petición le dejó en blanco. No estaba seguro de si el ruidito estrangulado que escucharon sus oídos provino de su boca. Pestañeó, intentando hilar cabos. Él había visto a mil personas besándose, en películas o en la calle, pero justo ahora, no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar...además, no le estaría pidiendo esa clase de beso, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué?

—Idiota —soltó, tomándole del hombro con una mano y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Itachi soltó un grito ahogado por los labios de Sasori chocando con los suyos. La sensación, completamente nueva para él, hizo que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina. La boca de su amigo tenía el regusto de las crepas con cajeta que Chiyo les había preparado a ambos esa tarde, antes de salir corriendo al parque. Cerró los ojos, inhibiéndose de todo a su alrededor. Únicamente se dejó hacer durante los escasos segundos que duró el roce de sus labios. Después, Sasori se separó; las mejillas rojas, pero la expresión impasible.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó al fin Itachi, con voz estrangulada. Sasori se encogió de hombros, con una desfachatez que irritó un poco al Uchiha (una característica que su padre Fugaku también encontraba intolerable en el pelirrojo, y que era mucha razón por la que veía mal su amistad con el chico).

—Hace unos días vi un programa donde dos chicos se besaban. Tenía curiosidad.

Seguía tan aturdido que no pudo más que ver cómo Sasori le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina y le empujaba levemente. Él casi pierde pie y cae de sentón sobre la nieve.

—¡Qué estupidez! —Chilló, limpiándose la boca. Sasori rodó los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que la sobreactuación de Itachi daba pie a que no le tenía con tanta importancia (y por supuesto que Itachi trataría de no dársela…era la última vez que se veían, no quería pelearse con él).

—Adiós, Itachi. —Una pausa—. Gracias por los guantes.

Y diciendo eso, echó a correr en dirección a su casa.

Mientras veía su espalda y figura desaparecer por la calle, estando él estático, las lágrimas empezaron a correr en su rostro a raudales. ¿Por qué para Sasori era tan fácil? ¿Cómo podía besarlo en los labios, gesto que sólo usaban los matrimonios o parejas, y darle tan poca importancia? ¡Sólo curiosidad!

Sólo había tenido curiosidad, y con ello, había cumplido el más grande anhelo de Itachi. ¿Y con qué fin? Para dejarlo ahí, abandonado, confundido… porque se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Nunca volvería a verlo.

Levantó una mano y se tocó los labios, como si intentara revivir aquella experiencia que lo había llevado hasta las estrellas y azotado contra el suelo justo un segundo después.

Lloró e insultó a Sasori con todas las groserías que a su corta edad se sabía. Nunca se imaginaría que en otra habitación, un chico pelirrojo aferraba con fuerza los guantes de cuero que recién le regalara, apretándolos contra su rostro y aspirando el aroma que expedían, como a libros. Él también lloró hasta que el dolor de cabeza fue insoportable.

¿Cómo podían dos niños, tan pequeños, inocentes e inexpertos, haber descubierto el amor y tener que sufrir la separación? ¿Qué cruel destino los atrapaba?

Eso era algo que únicamente, las estrellas del cielo podían saber. Era su secreto. Lo guardarían en silencio cada vez que ellos, a lo largo de años, volteaban a mirarlas. Era algo que Sasori e Itachi hacían juntos en el balcón o el techo de sus casas… donde se prometieron estar juntos para siempre, y donde, presas del sueño y quizá demasiada azúcar de golosinas, hablaron de lo patético que era el amor… aunque al mismo tiempo, buscaron la mano del otro de la forma más inocente y pura.

El secreto que las estrellas guardaban para ellos, era que volverían a encontrarse tiempo después. Sólo para no separarse jamás.

**FIN**

* * *

Cortito, extraño y falto de ideas. Lo sé, lo sé. Hago lo que puedo con lo que me queda de tiempo, cerebro e imaginación... (u-u), por favor, no se enojen. No me vería forzada a esto, si alguien publicará (Dx) ¡vamos!, en serio quiero que Itachi y Sasori -juntos- se mantengan conmigo... ¡se los vengo suplicando! ¿Reviews? ¿Historias nuevas? (xD) Mendigo por cualquiera de las dos.

Trataré de no rendirme con esto, aunque a decir verdad *mira el texto que acaba de publicar* (-.-)..., bueno... tal vez no sea tan mala idea darme un descanso total, si voy a andar publicando en serio cada tontería que me venga a la cabeza (7-7U). Igual, son ustedes las que deciden: En el fin de la escritura, el autor nunca importará más que el lector. ¡NUNCA, HE DICHO! (Dx) Es algo así como la regla de: "El cliente siempre tiene la razón" (:D)

Pues, a quien corresponda: Mil gracias por leer (nwn)/


End file.
